Torn Between Two
by Draco.Forever.Love.Mine
Summary: Lizzie's tired of waiting for Will on that godforsaken island and so she runs away to Jack.  But will the two fall in love?  Is Will able to accept this new relationship?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Disney does.**

Elizabeth woke up suddenly in the dark and remembered her missions that night. She stole out her bed, being careful so as to not wake up her chambermaids and tip-toed to her desk. In the right-hand drawer, she found the boy's clothes she'd bought off the stable boy earlier that week: a pair of ragged brown breeches, a patched white shirt and some worn black shoes. Elizabeth quickly put them on and stuffed her lovely blonde hair up in the tricorn hat Jack had given her so many years ago. She then snuck out of the house and walked to the docks at the other side of Port Royal.


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Disney does.**

"Mr. Swann, hurry, untie those lines quickly now!" called Capt. Jack Sparrow.

"Aye, Captain! Right away, sir," Leo called back. Leo quickly climbed up the rigging and untied the ropes that held the sails up. "How was that, Captain?"

"Eh…pretty good, sailor," Capt. Sparrow yelled. "Now c'mon down."

"Aye, sir!" Leo slid down the rigging gracefully.

_Much like Elizabeth_, Jack thought.

"What next, sir?" Leo asked, interrupting his captain's thoughts.

"Well, Mr. Swann, seeing that the sails are now wide open --- ahoy there, Mr. Gibbs, bring 'er over to the starboard." Capt. Jack Sparrow ran over to the wheel and quickly took control of it. "Mr. Swann, come see me for dinner in my cabin at exactly eight. We have some _things _to discuss."

"Aye, sir. I'll be there, at the door at ---"

"Mr. Swann, do be quiet and be on time."

"Yes, sir."


	3. A Toast to Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Disney does.**

"There's something funny about that Mr. Swann," Capt. Jack Sparrow mused to himself. "He seems rather…graceful and unusually so. Huh, well, I'll just have to see about that tonight over dinner. Now where's my rum?" Capt. Sparrow sighted as he reached for his ever-present bottle.

There was a lovely breeze that day: it cooled the hot day. The clear turquoise ocean had the gentlest of waves that day. "This is indeed the perfect day to be out on the ocean," Capt. Sparrow said as he continued his musings. "Hmmm…dinner time already?" he muttered, taking a swig of rum.

By the time Leo reached Capt. Sparrow's cabin, the weather seemed to have experienced a disturbing change: the sky was filled with dark rain clouds and the sea had become grey and stormy. Leo shivered in the rain and finally knocked on the cabin door.

"Ahh…Jasper, come in," Capt. Jack Sparrow greeted Leo, "Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Perhaps a bottle of rum, captain?"

"Now that's a good lad. I say, I rather enjoy rum a lot. So here's a bottle of my favorite." Jack set a bottle of rum in front of Leo. "Oh wait, I forgot to open it," Jack said drunkenly. "Well, now then, it's open…a toast. To secrets."

"To secrets," Leo agreed.

There was a knock at the door and Jack went over to open it. "Yum…dinner! It smells wonderful, Mr. Gibbs. Who made it?"

"Ummm…well, Ragetti made it. Quite a talented young'un he is."

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. I can agree to that. Well, now. I must get back to my dinner with Leo here. We have some secrets to reveal." Jack smiled mysteriously.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Disney does.**

Thunder rumbled in the distance and the sea began to settle down. Jack and Leo continued their lively conversation over dinner. Suddenly, the ship began to rock back and forth and all the lamps went out.

"Now, Leo, if that is your name, how about you share some of those secrets that we raised a toast to. You could start off by telling me that you are indeed a female…"

"Capt. Sparrow, how did you know that I am a female?"

"Well, darling, I've been around many a female and I knew since this morning when I asked you to let loose the sails. You climbed the rigging differently than any of the rest of my crew. Now m'love, tell me, what is your real name?"

"Jack…you do know who I am. And I know you do because today wasn't the first time that I climbed into the rigging of the _Pearl_."

"Elizabeth, m'love it's so nice to see you again. Tell me, how have you been. And how is young Will?"


	5. My Heart's Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Disney does.**

"Will? Don't even talk to me about that chauvinist. Do you know what he wanted me to do?? He wanted me to stay at Port Royal for the rest of my life!" Elizabeth was furious.

"Well, Lizzie, m'love, what's wrong with that?"

"Jack, don't you understand? After seeing the world with you and everything, especially those adventures, do you think I could be happy living on land forever? For God's sake, I'm the pirate king!" At this Elizabeth broke down.

"Aye, that is true. So what do you intend on doing now?" Jack went over to Elizabeth and held her.

"Well, I was hoping to travel with you now, seeing that I have no love left for Will, at least not at the moment…"

"And what of your darling son, Liam?"

"Liam, my darling son…I left him with my uncle who wishes to raise him. Of course, my uncle said that I can come back for him at any time and take him with me." Thinking about her son, Lizzie stopped crying.

"Sounds like a good man, your uncle. Now then, dearie, why don't you go to bed and we can discuss your future in the morning? All this crying and whatnot will ruin your health."  
"Very well, by your leave, Captain."

"Elizabeth, where are you going?"

"Below deck to my bunk. Where else am I to sleep?"

"Well, I would feel safer if you lived in the cabin with me…"

"JACK SPARROW! How could you suggest such a thing. Just because I left Will, doesn't mean that I will live with you. All you men are alike…after the same thing."

"No, no, no, Lizzie, I don't mean it like that. I have no desire whatsoever to sleep with you ---"

"Are you saying that I'm undesirable, Jack?"

"No, Lizzie, it's just that at the moment you belong to my friend, Will, and I shall refrain from doing anything that you are not okay with. Savvy?"

"Very well, Jack. When are you going to bed?"

"Later, m'love, I have to chart our course. You go on ahead." At that Jack sat down at his desk and took out his compass. "Now then, my compass, tell me where to go," he said to his compass. The needle spun around and around till it stopped. It was pointing to Elizabeth. _How right, I do indeed want Elizabeth, but I have made a promise I intend on keeping_, Jack thought. Then he tried again with the compass and got the same result. At that Jack decided to go on to bed.


	6. Jack's Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Disney does.**

That night was a restless one for Jack. He couldn't get his darling Lizzie out of his mind. She was so unhappy wedded to Will, and there was nothing he could do. In fact it was his fault, making Will stab the heart and whatnot. Thinking about all of this, he couldn't sleep, but finally, when exhaustion overcame him, he fell asleep at his desk.

Sunshine streamed in through the window early the next morning. The sun's rays woke Elizabeth up early and she just stayed in Jack's bed for a while thinking. _Will_, she thought, _I loved you so, but this whole entire staying at home, it won't work. I have to have a desire to see the world_. Elizabeth laughed softly. _Silly me Will can't hear me_.

Then she looked over at Jack: he was hunched over in his chair with his head on his desk, fast asleep. Elizabeth noticed the three empty bottles of rum on Jack's desk and smiled to herself. _Pirate_, she thought.

At that, she got up and went out on the deck, breathing in the fresh ocean air. It felt good to be back on the open ocean, though she wondered where they were headed. Elizabeth leaned against the railings and continued her private musings. After a while she heard boots behind her and looked up.

"Oh, Jack, it's only you."  
"Only me? That hurts, love"  
"Well, you know what I mean." Elizabeth locked her blue eyes with Jack's brown ones and smiled.

"Lizzie, love, there's something I want to discuss with you," Jack said seriously.

"Okay, what would it be, Jack?

"Well, after yesterday's dinner conversation, I had some trouble sleeping and was up late. You see, this whole situation, with you and Will, I feel that it is my fault in a way. If I hadn't made him stab the heart, then you would be free today."  
"Jack, it isn't your fault, it's just that…that, it seems like our love isn't strong enough to overcome these circumstances."  
"Lizzie, don't say that. It's not true. I've seen many a love story in my time, and well, you and Will are among the best ones I've seen. I mean, from what I've learned about your's and Will's history, you two have been in love for a very long time."  
"Yes, that is true…."

"Good, now that we have agree on that, I have a proposition of sorts. I will drop Will a letter so that he will know to find us on the _Pearl_, and then you two lovebirds can work out your differences."  
"I'm not sure if that'll work, Jack."  
"Well, have you tried?"  
Elizabeth had no response.

"That's what I thought. Now then, are you willing to try?"  
"I really have no choice, so, I guess I will. But I have one question."  
Jack was about go below decks, but he turned around holding his precious bottle of rum. "Yes?"  
"What if it doesn't work out?"  
"Well…then I suppose you could stay on the _Pearl_ with me, or do as you see fit. Savvy?'

"Savvy. And Jack?"  
Jack turned around again. "Yes, love."  
"Thank you."  
"Aye, love, anything for you."

At that Jack turned around and went below decks musing. _You don't know what I would do for you, Elizabeth. You don't know._

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter was kinda pointless, but it plays a pretty big part, I mean at least Jack's idea does…yay Jack! **


	7. Elizabeth's Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Especially not Jack. Disney does.**

As soon as Jack left, Elizabeth took out a sheet of parchment and started writing her letter to Will.

_My dearest Will,_

_I have some worries about the future and am feeling very unsure about this whole separation business._

_It would be nice to talk it all over with you. Right now, I'm on Jack's ship, which he got back from Capt. Barbossa, _The Pearl

_Will, I trust you know where to find me, and I am anticipating you visit._

_With love,_

_Lizzie_

Elizabeth reread what she'd written and satisfied, went over to Jack and gave him the letter. Jack took Elizabeth's letter and dropped it into the sea saying, "Will, m'boy, I sure hope you find this."

With that, he turned back around to Elizabeth and with one look, she understood why Jack had dropped the letter into the sea. Will was the sea, being captain of _The Flying Dutchman._

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and sat her down next to the wheel and handed her a bottle of rum. "Lizzie," he said, "I hope for you, that all this works out fine." _ Bugger_, he thought, _why am I lying to her???_

"Well, Jack, for some time, I hoped the same thing. But now, having had time to think over the events of the last couple years, I think that Will isn't the right person for me."

"The eunuch doesn't satisfy you, eh?"  
"No, Jack, that's not it. It's just that Will's satisfied with living on land forever. But…but after all that I've seen…that you've shown me, I want to see more of this world."

Jack's eyes softened. "Thank you, love. Now tell me, where would you like to go? Perhaps a destination where privacy is easily found?"

"No, not yet. First I want to meet with Will. Let's go to Tortuga right now."

"Very well."

Just then, Pintel saw The Flying Dutchman from the crow's nest and called it down to Jack.

After hearing Pintel's yelling, Jack turned to Elizabeth and said, "Well, then, Lizzie, a stop at Tortuga won't be necessary, now will it?"

**Author's Note: Sorry. I haven't updated in ages. A couple things: first, reviews would always be nice. And tell me, would you like Sparrabeth first or Willabeth?**


	8. Will's Visit

**Disclaimer: Owning Jack is pretty much a dream. Because if I did own him, he wouldn't be wearing that much clothing. And, I don't own any of the other characters, especially not that eunuch, Will. –giggle-**

Will stepped onto _The Pearl_ with determination in his stride. He coldly turned to Jack and Elizabeth. "Hello, Jack. Elizabeth."

Jack stepped in front of Elizabeth and grinned. "Hello, whelp. What unfortunate circumstances bring you to my ship today?"  
"Jack, I do believe that you know what I want. As it, or _she_, is standing right behind you."

At that point, Elizabeth stepped forward. "Will, I cannot return with you to that godforsaken island. My heart is no longer yours and it will never again be yours after you put me on that island."  
Will looked at Elizabeth and his eyes softened. "Lizzie…," Will faltered, "why? Why have you run from me? From everything we could have had? I loved you and still do, but I don't understand."

With that, Lizzie broke down in tears. "Will, I loved you too. And I thought you were the one for me after our childhood together. But then I experienced the ocean and it felt so right that I couldn't stand living on that little island. Will, please…understand?" Lizzie turned around and buried her face in Jack's chest, sobbing. Jack instinctively put his arms around his Lizzie and held her close.

Will, being unable to stand the sight, turned around and went back to the Flying Dutchman. As soon as he boarded, the ship disappeared underwater. _How strange_, Jack thought, _a ship that sails underwater. Always amazing…_

**Author's Note: Okay…seeing that this chapter was short I'm gonna try and update soon. Reviews are nice, as always. And so are ideas as to what to incorporate into the story. **


	9. Broken Hearts and Kisses

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pirates. I wonder how much it would cost for me to buy it….**

_Damn that Jack, _Will thought_, damn him. He stole my Lizzie, the love of my life, the one who I'd loved since the day I saw her. And how could she leave me for him, that blasted bloody pirate manwhore._

Will went up to the crow's nest of the _Flying Dutchman_ and sat and thought of ideas to get rid of Jack…_permanently_.

Meanwhile on the _Pearl_, love was no longer in the air, at least not as much love as there was despair. Elizabeth sat upon the steps to the quaterdeck and sobbed. _How could I have broken his heart? He'd given it to me since the day he first saw me, _she thought,_ and I being the ungrateful wench that I am, tore it up and gave it back to him._ And with that she burst into a fresh set of tears.

Jack, who was at the helm, heard Elizabeth, _his Lizzie_, sobbing and went over and sat by her feet. He looked at the shaking form and decided to do something. _Women, _he thought_, they burst into tears at everything._ Of course, Jack had enough sense to not say that out loud. Instead, he put his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her into his lap. She clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive and sobbed into his chest.

"Lizzie, love, tell your dear Jack what happened." He cupped her chin and lifted her face towards him. Jack wiped away the tears. Lizzie hiccupped and then began.

"I broke his heart, Jack. He who loved me from the very first day we met. I'm such an ungrateful wench."  
"No no no, Lizzie, no. Well, yes, he did love you, but hearts change Lizzie, and so do feelings."

"Jack, I want to know something."

"What do you want to know?" With that Elizabeth pressed her lips to his and began to kiss him. Softly at first, but then with passion and hunger. Jack began pulling her close, and to make it easier, she straddled him and her hands wandered under his shirt, touching each of his scars. Jack's hands to began to wander…straight up to her breasts. He pinched and flicked and massaged each breast causing _his Lizzie_ to moan. At that he grinned into the kiss. Lizzie finally broke the kiss.

"Jack," she said throatily into his ear, "did that have and effect on you?"

Jack stood up and held Lizzie, bridal style. He carried her into his cabin, laid her on the bed and locked the door. "Now then where were we?" he asked with a roguish grin on his face.

**Author's Note: Yay Sparrabeth! More to come. And Will might make a reappearance when Jack and Lizzie do something special…very special. O.o**


End file.
